Retos entre Borrachos
by PrincessMico
Summary: Una noche donde todo el grupo de ninjas de la hoja y la arena, se habían logrado juntar, decidieron compartir una noche de fiesta y alcohol para poder disfrutar de la compañía de todos. Todo fue genial, hasta que la bestia verde de la hoja propuso un juego donde el alcohol y los retos serian lo que alegrarían la noche.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La aldea escondida de la hoja, disfrutaba de la hermosa tranquilidad que brindaban esos tiempos. Días donde la muerte no acechaba eran bastantes escasos, es por eso que tener la oportunidad de vivir aquello, valía la pena.

Y la única forma en que se podía disfrutar de todo aquello era sin duda con una buena dosis de alcohol en sangre, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó la Hokage de la aldea al hacer un gustoso trato con un grupo de comerciantes que prometieron abastecer la aldea, cada semana, a cambio de favores y obviamente dinero.

Fue así que uno de los bares más concurrido por los jóvenes y los no tan jóvenes, se vio beneficiado ante tal acuerdo.

A pesar de la tranquilidad se podía decir que los trabajos seguían llegando y con más frecuencia. Había ciertas organizaciones que amenazaban a las aldeas pero estas siempre eran defendida por los novatos que lograron sorprender hace ya un tiempo en los dichosos exámenes Chunin. Es por culpa de eso que muchas veces no podían verse como querían, a menos que fueran llamados para una misión en conjunto, sino escasamente se podían reunir.

Por eso, el día en que todos los astros se alinearon, pudieron juntarse por primera, y no sabían si única vez. Incluso el Kasekage de la arena y sus hermanos habían coincido a la reunión ya que estos venían por otros asuntos a la aldea.

Sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea en una gran reunión, todos decidieron reunirse en el dichoso bar para así tomarse unas copas entre todos, decir que todos los equipos, el número tres, siete, ocho, diez y el de la arena, se encontraban animadamente en el lugar que incluso parecía abierto solo para ellos, ya que poca gente había en el lugar esa noche.

Todos con sus uniformes determinados ya que algunos volvían de misiones, aprovecharon de hablar como no habían tenido tiempo. Gritos se escuchaban más que conversaciones, competencias por quien comía mas era algo completamente común teniendo en cuenta que en cada equipo había alguien o que competía o que amaba locamente la comida y comer a montones. Otros permanecían más en silencio, sin prestar demasiada atención, a decir verdad en cada grupo se podía ver siempre el glotón, el callado y el gritón, claro que a veces los roles podían desarrollarlos cualquiera de los individuos pero básicamente de esa forma funcionaba armoniosamente los equipos.

Lo noche parecía avanzar y más de uno ya estaba alegre ante tanto alcohol y por la comida que seguía llegando y llegando. Nadie se detenía a pensar quien lo pagaría o como le harían, solo se limitaron a disfrutar. Fue entonces que un torbellino de energía verde, hizo notar algo que muchos preferían ignorar.

\- Ustedes! – Grito el joven vestido de verde – Parecen aburrirse.. – Dijo sin más, señalando a los más callados del lugar que no eran nada más y nada menos que Gaara, Neji, Sasuke y Shino, bueno Shikamaru también pero él más bien estaba callado por querer dormir.

\- Mmmm.. El cejotas tiene razón.. – Dijo Naruto mirándolos con el ceño fruncido – Son los más aburridos del lugar..

Todos los demás rieron ante el comentario del rubio y lo cierto es que estaba en lo correcto. Eran los más callados del grupo y no coincidía con la alegría y las risas que desprendían los demás.

\- Tks.. Cállate Dobe.. – Gruño Sasuke.

\- Yo solo vine por Hinata-sama.. – Dijo seriamente Neji ya que él debía cuidar de su prima porque esta aun no cumplía los dieciocho pero aun así había insistido en ir con todos sus amigos prometiendo que no se excedería, igual, él cómo su guardián, debía cuidarla.

\- Los camaradas no deben decir ese tipos de cosas de otros camaradas.. – Dijo en un tono casi lúgubre Shino por las burlas recibidas.

\- Problemático.. – Dijo con un bostezo Shikamaru que volteo a ver a su cuñado que no decía nada y ni siquiera se movía, si no fuese por el sutil movimiento de su pecho que indicaba que respiraba, dudaría de que estuviese vivo.

\- En ese caso propongo un reto.. – Dijo Lee sacando un conjunto de palillos dentro de un vaso.

Los que se encontraban divirtiéndose, guardaron silencio al escuchar la palabra reto, fue así que miraron al pelinegro de grandes cejas, sin comprender de que iba el juego o como lo había conseguido pero aun así animados y ansiosos de seguir con la fiesta y encima con juegos.

\- ¿Lee-san de donde saco eso? – Pregunto curiosa Hinata que se encontraba algo mas desinhibida debido a lo poco que había tomado.

\- Vera Hinata-sama.. – Comenzó a hablar Lee haciendo que la peliazul se ruborizara por como la llamo, los demás también se sorprendieron pero sobretodo dos miradas molestas se posaron sobre el muchacho que no veía el peligro inminente – El dueño del bar nos vio tan animados que me lo ofreció..

\- ¿Y en que consiste el juego? – Pregunto curiosa y ansiosa una rubia de larga cabellera.

\- Pues.. Cada palillo tiene un número que se repetirá una vez.. – Explico seriamente Lee – Los dos que tengan el mismo número competirán por ver quien termina primero una botella de sake.. El que gane le pone un reto al perdedor..

\- Por mi suena genial.. – Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica de pensar en las cosas que podía pedir dependiendo de con quien compitiera, su maestra era la mayor bebedora de Konoha y ella como discípula no podía perder.

\- ¿Entonces..? – Pregunto con una sonrisa Lee – ¡¿Jugamos para que la llama de la juventud no se apague?! – Grito alzando los palillos.

Todos se miraron y decidieron asentir. Nada perdían con el juego, todos eran amigos así que nada malo podía pasar o eso esperaba ya que distintas sonrisas maquiavélicas se formaron en varios rostros presentes.

\- Jugaremos.. – Dijo Tenten ansiosa por el juego – Pero Lee tú serás el árbitro para que nadie haga trampa.. – Pidió sabiendo que su compañero no era muy bueno con el alcohol, habían logrado hacer que no tomara nada en toda la noche y no querían tener que pagar un nuevo bar.

\- Pero Tenten! – Dijo con cara de cachorrito Lee – Todos jugaran..

\- Seriamos impares Lee.. – Dijo Neji entendiendo a donde quería llegar su compañera – Es por eso que necesitamos de un juez..

\- Mmmm.. En ese caso no me puedo reusar.. – Dijo llevándose una mano al mentón mientras analizaba las palabras de sus amigos, sin notar que estos suspiraban aliviados por lograr convencerlo.

\- Bueno.. Comencemos! – Dijo animado Lee mientras ponía el vaso al medio de todos para que participaran.

Cada uno tomo un palillo y voltearon a ver que números le tocaba. Todos participaron a excepción de Lee por justas razones, incluso se sorprendieron de que los aburridos quisieran jugar, pero la idea de molestar a uno de los presentes con retos absurdos o patéticos, era tentador incluso para el mas antisocial del mundo.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Lee en modo juez – Empecemos con los que tengan el número uno..

Los jóvenes que tenían el dichosos numero dieron un paso para adelante, dejando ver quieres serían los primeros en enfrentarse. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron todos al ver al pelirrojo cruzado de brazos frente a su botella de sake y a su lado una hermosa peliazul de ojos violáceos que estaba completamente roja por las miradas de todos los presentes.

\- Primer combate! – Grito animado Lee haciendo que otros también se animaran – Hinata-sama versus Gaara del desierto y actual Kasekage!

\- Vamos Hina! – Gritaron Ino y Sakura animando a la peliazul.

\- Vamos Gaara no puedes perder jijiji.. – Rio animadamente Kankuro de ver ahí a su hermano, participando de un concurso como ese.

\- Entonces.. – Dijo Lee – A la cuenta de tres.. – Dijo contando con los dedos – Uno.. Dos.. Y.. Tres! – Grito al igual que todos gritaron.

Ambos competidores tomaron la dichosa botella de sake y sin siquiera respirar empezaron a beberla a medida que iban levantando más y más la botella para beber hasta la última gota. El sonido seco de una botella golpeando primero la mesa, sorprendió a todos cuando con la vista siguieron la mano que la sostenía, el brazo y así sucesivamente hasta encontrarse con una mirada escondida tras un hermoso flequillo.

\- ¿Hinata.. Sama? – Dijo nervioso Neji al ver que su prima le había ganado al Kasekage.

\- Y la ganadora es Hinata-sama! – Grito Lee haciendo que todas las mujeres festejaran y los hombres se burlaran del pelirrojo, claro que dos no se burlaban ya que estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido – Bueno.. Ahora Hinata-sama tiene que ponerle un reto a Gaara.. – Recordó.

\- No tengas miedo de ponerle un reto vergonzoso Hina-chan.. – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Etto.. Pues.. Reto al Kasekage-sama a.. A qué.. Abrace a sus hermanos por un minuto.. – Dijo Hinata jugando con los dedos.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el reto de la peliazul, lo cierto es que no podían esperar maldad en un ser tan puro como ella, pero aun así había logrado poner un reto bastante complicado para el pelirrojo ya que no era muy dado de demostraciones de afecto. Con bastante seriedad, se dirigió hacia sus hermanos para cumplir con el reto ya que él había aceptado jugar eso. Abrazo a ambos hermanos y Temari tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, la verdad que ella disfrutaba de aquel reto, ya que no siempre podía estar así con sus hermanos, por otro lado, Kankuro no estaba para nada feliz.

\- Hinata! – Se quejó el titiritero tratando de soltarse del abrazo pero el pelirrojo no lo soltaba – Se supone que el reto y la tortura es para él no para mí..

Pasado el minuto todos seguían riendo ante la actitud de los hermanos de la arena. Lo cierto es que habían empezado bastante light los retos pero todos sabían que se pondría mejor, aunque los próximos perdedores iban a desear que les tocara Hinata para perder.

\- Los números dos! – Grito Lee para que pasaran, encontrándose con Hyuga orgulloso que seguramente no pediría algo suave como su prima, y con un joven cubierto por una inmensa gabardina que no dejaba ver nada – Neji versus Shino!

Los coros se hicieron sentir de nuevo y esta vez estaban bastante repartidos, sin más Lee dio el aviso para comenzar y todos vieron como ambos chicos trataban de acabar sus bebidas lo más rápido posible. Otra vez un sonido seco de botella hizo que todos vieran al ganador. Otra vez un Hyuga había ganada.

\- Bien Neji.. – Dijo Lee – Dile el reto a Shino..

Neji se cruzó de brazos y pensó en un reto para el sujeto, tampoco quería ser malo con él porque era compañero de su prima pero no podía quedar como un blando ante todos.

\- Te reto a contar un chiste que consideres graciosos.. – Dijo Neji sin más volviendo a su lugar, a la espera del chiste.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal reto, parecía que los Hyuga no tenían maldad en su ser para ser tan amables, pero al igual que antes, ese simple reto requería de mucho esfuerzo ya que no iban con las personalidades de los perdedores.

\- Está bien.. – Dijo Shino pensando en un chiste, cuando lo tuvo volvió a hablar – Un sujeto le pregunta a otro.. ¿Sabes cómo se llaman los del País del Rayo..?.. El otro sujeto respondió.. Pues.. No me sé el nombre de todos..

Luego del chiste un silencio general se escuchó en todo el bar. El chiste era tan malo que daba pena reírse de eso, aun así una alegre peliazul que le empezaba a hacer efecto la botella que bebió, rompió aquel silencio riendo a carcajadas haciendo que sus compañeros se contagiaran con tan simple acto. Shino no dijo nada más y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento hasta que tocara otra ronda. Lo cierto es que no era de contar chiste pero agradecía que su amiga se hubiese reído para aligerar el ambiente, claro que sabía que la risa se debía al alcohol pero aun así le servía.

Lee se aclaró la garganta luego de que todos comenzaran a dejar de reír, para así seguir con las competencias que por ahora estaban bastante divertidas y nada maliciosas.

\- Bueno seguimos con los números tres! – Dijo Lee como todo un juez, sorprendiéndose ante los próximos competidores.

Dos sonrisas arrogantes se hicieron visibles en medio de la mesa y todos podían sentir el aura de competición que había entre ellos, y es que no era para menos. No todos los días podías tener a los hermanos de la arena competir en uno contra el otro.

\- Te ganare hermanita.. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Kankuro al ver su botella en frente.

\- Lo dudo mucho – También sonrió con malicia Temari de solo pensar en lo que podía pedirle a su hermano.

\- Esto es la llama de la juventud! – Grito animadamente Lee – Bien.. En sus marcas.. ¿Listos?.. Ya!

Todas comenzaron a animar a Temari ya que no querían ser menos que los hombres, mientras que Naruto y Kiba alentaban a Kankuro pero de una manera más burlona.

\- Dale titiritero! – Grito Kiba – No dejes que tu hermana te gane!

Al cabo de unos segundos, una botella toco primero la mesa y todos rieron ya que el reto, definitivamente seria divertido. Los ojos del titiritero se posaron sobre los de su hermana y sonriéndole le hablo con burla.

\- Creo que gane hermanita jijiji.. – Rio Kankuro.

\- Idiota.. – Contesto Temari – A ver.. Larga tu estúpido reto.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y desafiándolo con la mirada.

\- Mmmmm.. Pues.. – Pensó unos segundos Kankuro hasta que la idea le llego a la cabeza – Tendrás que gritar..

\- Pan comido.. – Lo interrumpió con soberbia por el absurdo reto.

\- Pero.. – Continuo levantando un dedo Kankuro – Deberás hacerlo como una niña pequeña, inocente e inofensiva..

Los verdes ojos de Temari se abrieron a más no poder ante tal reto, ella era una de las mejores ninja de la arena y ahora se iba a ver reducida a gritar como una niñita. Realmente estaba molesta y avergonzada, tanto que no sabía si el rojo de sus mejillas era por eso o por el sake recién bebido. Aun así decidió mostrar algo de su orgullo y se paró en medio de todos para que vieran lo que nunca en sus vidas se iba a repetir.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Temari mientras tomaba aire y apretaba los puños – KYYYYYAAAAA! – Grito juntando las manos en el pecho y cerrando los ojos.

El grito parecía tan tierno que hasta Shikamaru se despertó y se sorprendió de ver a su novia gritar de esa forma. Nunca se la imagino como un ser indefenso pero con ese grito se podía hacer una idea bastante agradable. Gaara por su parte también se sorprendió de ver de esa forma a su hermana ya que ella, al ser la mayor, nunca mostro un lado tierno sino más bien un lado demandante y rudo. En fin, el resto de los presentes se limitaron a reír y a imitarla en la forma que grito haciendo que la rubia de cuatro coletas se molestara mucho más.

\- JIJIJIJIJI.. – Rio Kankuro tirado en el suelo, había sido el mejor reto de su vida y no podía pensar en uno mejor para alguien como ella.

La rubia volvió a su lugar insultándolo en todos los idiomas y espero por la siguiente competición ya que quería dejar de ser el hazme reír de la noche.

\- Lindo grito.. – Le dijo Shikamaru a su lado haciendo que se avergonzara más.

\- Ca.. Cállate.. Bebe llorón.. – Respondió nerviosa.

Shikamaru se permitió reír ante el nerviosismo de su novia y volvió la atención a todos los demás que cada vez estaban más animados por toda la competencia.

\- Seguimos con la competencia que esto se pone cada vez mejor! – Dijo animado Lee – Pasen los números cuatro!

Fue el turno de Chouji y Naruto que estaban ansiosos por competir, más el rubio que cualquier excusa era buena para demostrar que era mejor que otros. Ambos muchachos se sentaron uno alado del otro y esperaban para que le dieran el inicio. El más gordito del grupo terminaba rápidamente una de sus tantas bolsas de papas, para prepararse para la competencia y Naruto no esperaba las horas de ganar.

\- Vamos cejotas! – Dijo ansioso Naruto – Da el inicio de una buena vez!

\- Muy bien Naruto.. – Dijo Lee dando un poco de suspenso pero Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse – Comiencen! – Grito mientras le daba la seña con la mano.

Rápidamente ambos muchachos comenzaron a tomar bajo el vitoreo de todos los presentes, una rubia de cabello largo animaba a su compañero de equipo mientras que una pelirosa animaba al hiperactivo de su compañero. Los gritos y ánimos sonaban tan divertido que nadie los molestaba, era como si la noche fuera únicamente para todos ellos y para nadie más.

Cuando el sonido de una botella vacía se sintió en la mesa, todos guardaron silencio hasta que una rubia lo rompió saltando a los brazos de su amigo.

\- Bien ahí Chouji! – Grito animadamente la rubia.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste perder Naruto?! – Le grito Sakura a su compañero mientras lo sacudía.

\- Lo.. Siento Sakura-chan! – Se defendió Naruto.

\- Ahora Chouji ponle un reto a Naruto.. – Dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba con un brazo a su amigo y el otro se lo llevaba a la cadera para posar burlescamente.

\- Pues Naruto.. Tienes que bailar sobre la mesa el baile del gorila – Dijo con una sonrisa Chouji.

A Naruto se le cayó la mandíbula por el reto que le tocaba, él estaba acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo ero no a tal extremo como ese. Volteo a ver a sus compañeros que lo miraban con pena y otros ya burlándose.

\- Bien.. – Dijo serio Naruto mientras se subía a la mesa, el dueño del local coloco la canción para que bailara y todos esperaron pacientes al estribillo para verlo bailar.

Cuando el estribillo sonó el pobre de Naruto comenzó a bailar pero lo que no espero es que una peliazul que evidentemente estaba demasiado alegre por el sake tomado, lo acompaño en la coreografía, a la vez que se sumaron su compañera de equipo y una castaña experta en armas que también se animaron para no dejar solo al rubio.

Todos se rieron y sin subirse a la mesa, acompañaron el baile hasta que la música paro y todos se sentaron riendo por el espectáculo que habían dado recién.

Luego de eso, Lee llamo a los próximos participantes para seguir con la fiesta y la larga noche que tenían por delante. Los siguientes fueron hermosa rubia que estaba ansiosa y lista por participar y un pelinegro con cara de sueño pero que también se estaba divirtiendo como todos los demás o por lo menos como la mayoría.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Lee cuando los tuvo listo para comenzar – El próximo combate es entre Ino y Shikamaru!

\- Te ganare.. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa – Eres tan vago que ni siquiera te lo tomaras enserio..

\- Tks.. Problemática.. – Le dijo Shikamaru analizando si le convenía o no ganar, cuando lo tuvo claro, se preparó para lo que vendría.

\- Ese es el espíritu! – Dijo Lee animado – Entonces.. Que comiencen!

Rápidamente ambos tomaron sus botellas y la llevaron a sus labios, bebiéndolas como si no hubiese un mañana. Cuando el ganador términos, salto alegremente festejando, y no era para menos ya que el ganador no era nada más ni nada menos que la rubia animada del equipo.

\- Si! – Grito animadamente Ino – Te gane! – Dijo señalándolo con el dedo a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cadera y le guiñaba el ojo.

\- Tira el estúpido reto Ino.. – Dijo el pelinegro llevando las manos al bolsillo pero sabiendo lo que diría su amiga.

\- Así será.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Solo recuerda que yo no soy tan buena como Hina o como Chouji..

\- Como sea.. Solo dilo.. – Dijo Shikamaru.

\- Deberás sacarle una prenda a Temari y quedártela.. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y burlona.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Grito avergonzada Temari, solo llevaba su largo vestido negro con un cinto rojo que le ajustaba la cintura, no podía sacarle nada de eso y menos delante de todos.

Todos rieron ante la cara de la rubia pero el pelinegro que se veía venir la tontería de su amiga, se acercó a su novia que lo miraba temerosa y avergonzada por lo que estaba por hacer.

\- ¿Shi.. Shikamaru.. Que..? – Pero se cortó a si misma cuando el pelinegro tomo sus manos.

Shikamaru ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar y decidió darle la vuelta a su favor al absurdo reto que le había impuesto su compañera y mejor amiga. Sin decir una sola palabra, comenzó a sacarle los guantes negros que llevaba la rubia mientras sutilmente y sin que nadie lo notara, le acariciaba las manos. Luego de eso los guardo en su bolsillo y se sentó a seguir disfrutando de la noche.

\- Listo.. – Dijo con cara de sueño Shikamaru.

\- Pff.. Aburrido.. – Se quejó Ino ante la vuelta que le había dado su amigo al reto.

Todos rieron y consolaban a la rubia de cabello largo diciéndole que por nada en el mundo le iba a poder ganar a un Shikamaru que era un experto en estrategia.

En la mesa el par de novios que estaban juntos siguieron esperando a los demás competidores, que cada vez eran menos pero la rubia le hablo a su novio sin mirarlo.

\- Cuando no, tu rindiéndote.. – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado sin decir absolutamente nada, sabiendo que la única que podía haber leído su juego o entenderlo, era su novia.

\- Los siguientes Lee! – Grito Tenten sabiendo que era su turno y estaba ansiosa por competir con los que quedaban.

\- Los siguientes pasen! – Grito Lee y vio cómo su amiga se acercaba a él y luego el Inuzuka que sonreía mostrando todos los colmillos – Esto será interesante! Tenten versus Kiba!

Los gritos siguieron y ambos fueron muy apoyados para que ganaran. Luego de dar inicio, todos esperaban expectantes por saber quién sería el victorioso pero sobretodo, querían saber que reto vendría. Para desgracia de la castaña, el chico perro fue el primero en terminar su bebida y levantándose victorioso ya sabía a lo que la retaría.

\- Perdiii.. – Dijo triste Tenten.

\- Así es! – Sonrió cruzándose de brazos Kiba – Y tu reto es durar un minuto sobre el lomo de Akamaru sin caerte..

\- Simple.. – Dijo segura de sí misma Tenten olvidándose de la tristeza anterior.

Todos salieron a la calle donde estaba Akamaru recostado y con un silbido de su duelo se acercó a él para que se llevara a cabo el reto.

\- Ki.. Kiba-kun.. – Dijo Hinata preocupada por su amiga – ¿No crees que es mucho?

\- Para nada Hina! – Dijo con una sonrisa el Inuzuka, haciendo que su amiga se preocupara más – Bueno Akamaru.. – Le dijo al animal – Es hora de un reto..

El resto que los miraba atónitamente, podrían jurar de que el inmenso perro estaba feliz y riéndose por lo que estaba por suceder. Rápidamente Akamaru se sentó para que Tenten pudiese subirse. Cuando la chica ya estaba encima, se colocó en cuatro patas y miro a su dueño. Kiba solo asintió con la cabeza y fue ahí que la tortura comenzó, Akamaru se movía para todos lados, saltando y girando en el aire, haciendo que Tenten gritara de miedo y se agarrara como pudiese al pobre animal que de pobre no tenía nada ya que disfrutaba volverse salvaje y algo loco. Cuando el tiempo se acaba, Tenten cayo completamente mareada y fue socorrida por Sakura e Ino que la miraron con pena. Todos volvieron a entrar al bar mientras se reían con el reto ya que había sido bastante divertido, incluso Naruto esperaba ver si él podía aguantar sin marearse, sobre el lomo de Akamaru.

\- Hola Akamaru! – Saludo Hinata a su amigo canino, necesitaba un poco de aire de tanto alcohol así que lo aprovecho para estar con él – ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

El can le ladro en respuesta y comenzó a lamerle la cara alegremente, lo cierto es que su equipo estaba compuesto por cuatro integrantes y así lo tomaban a Akamaru aunque él no podía tomar o entrar a los negocios.

\- Oye.. Volvamos con todos.. – Dijo una voz gruesa y casi fría a espalda de Hinata.

\- Uchiha-san! – Se sobresaltó Hinata – Me asusto..

-Tks.. – Gruño el pelinegro – Vamos de una vez.. – Ordeno mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata dejándose llevar por el Uchiha pero Akamaru se interpuso entre los dos haciendo que el pelinegro la soltara – ¿Que sucede Akamaru?

El perrito gigante se sentó entre medio de los dos pero mirando solo a Hinata, así le dio la espalda al pelinegro pero aun así cuando este intentaba acercarse a la peliazul, él lo evitaba mientras le sonreía a Hinata.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Se enojó Sasuke.

\- Akamaru.. No puedes venir con nosotros.. – Dijo la peliazul mientras se agachaba para acariciar al perrito – Pero prometo traerte algo de comida..

Sin decir nada más la peliazul se corrió del lado del can y se dirigió a la entrada con el pelinegro, no sin antes voltear a ver a su amiguito y sonreírle, este le respondió con una sonrisa, pero cuando el pelinegro fue el que se volteo para mirarlo con cierto enojo y odio, el perro solo le gruño mostrando todos los dientes.

\- Tks.. Inuzuka.. – Pensó Sasuke al saber quién había entrenado de esa forma al perro ese.

Cuando volvieron al local, todos ya estaban listo para el siguiente reto y el último de esa ronda ya que solo quedaban dos personas. Sakura ya estaba lista, impaciente por comenzar pero su compañero no llegaba. Hasta, claro, que lo vio entrar con la peliazul, y aunque no parecían ir de la mano o algo por el estilo, se los veía juntos. Eso tampoco pasó desapercibido por nadie ahí, todos comenzaron a murmurar pero callaron cuando Hinata fue sujeta por su primo para que se alejara.

\- ¿Nii-san? – Pregunto confundida la peliazul.

\- Usted se queda aquí.. – Dijo mirando con odio al pelinegro.

Sasuke lejos de molestarse, le sonrió con arrogancia como si no le importara lo que el castaño protector podía hacer, él era Sasuke Uchiha y no le temía a absolutamente nadie. Sin más se dirigió hasta su compañera que lo esperaba impaciente.

\- ¿Divirtiéndote con Hina-chan? – Dijo a modo de burla la pelirosa.

\- Cállate.. – Dijo Sasuke serio.

\- Ohh.. Vamos.. No puedes negarlo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

\- Bueno! – Grito Lee haciendo que todos dejaran de cuchichear entre ellos – El ultimo desafío de esta ronda! Sasuke versus Sakura!

\- Vamos frentona! – Grito Ino a todo pulmón.

\- Cállate Ino-cerda! – Devolvió el grito Sakura.

\- En sus marcas.. – Comenzó la cuenta Lee – ¿Listos?.. Ya!

Rápidamente ambos miembros del equipo siete comenzaron a beber sus botellas pero el sonido seco de una botella vacía sonó primero. Sasuke sonreía de lado al ver que había ganada, cosa que él esperaba y estaba seguro de que sucedería y por otro lado una pelirosa se lamente el haberlo molestado al inicio, no por nada él era un vengador en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Perdiste frentona.. – Dijo Ino negando con la cabeza.

\- Sakura-chan no te desanimes! – Grito Naruto animando a la joven.

\- Tsunade-sama! Le falle! – Se lamentó Sakura ignorando a sus amigos.

\- Bueno Sasuke.. – Dijo Lee – Ahora puedes darle el ultimo reto a Sakura..

\- Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo nerviosa Sakura – Lo de antes.. Pues.. Solo era una bromita..

Sasuke le sonrió de lado y podía ver en su rostro la palabra venganza grabada en sus oscuros ojos. Trago saliva con dificultad por lo que estaba a punto de venir.

\- Te reto.. A besar a Naruto.. – Dijo Sasuke haciendo que abriera a mas no poder sus hermosos ojos jade – En la boca.. – Aclaro para que no haya trampas.

\- SASUKE! – Grito Sakura muy molesta por su estúpido reto.

Todos rieron menos un rubio que se encontraba nervioso por lo que estaba por pasar, claro que era un castigo para la pelirosa pero para él era todo un premio, premio por no haber ganado él antes.

Sakura al verse atrapada y que no podía zafarse del reto absurdo, se acercó a un rubio que estaba completamente nervioso.

\- ¿Sa.. Sakura.. Chan?.. – Dijo nervioso el rubio.

\- Solo cállate y cierra los ojos.. – Dijo molesta Sakura.

Luego de eso el rubio le hizo caso tragando saliva nerviosamente. Cuando sintió las manos de la pelirosa sobre su campera, supo que lo que estaba por pasar pasaría de verdad. Sin más y sin alargar más el asunto, Sakura junto sus labios con los del rubio y se quedó ahí un par de segundos, al principio estaba bastante molesta pero ahora no parecía tan malo, es más, se podía decir que lo estaba disfrutando igual que su compañero.

En otro lado del salón.

\- ¿Está bien Hinata-sama? – Pregunto Neji preocupado por su prima ya que todos sabían de los sentimientos que le profesaba al rubio.

\- Si Nii-san.. No pasa nada.. – Dijo con una sonrisa pero cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos de su primo decidió aclararle las cosas – Yo hace tiempo le confesé mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun.. Pero el amablemente los rechazo diciendo que amaba a Sakura-san..

\- ¿Usted está bien con eso? – Pregunto Neji.

\- Por supuesto.. Es la decisión de Naruto-kun.. – Dijo con una sonrisa y feliz por lo que veía, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia otra persona por unos segundos, una persona de cabellos negros y ojos negros como la noche que siempre se mostraba serio y frio con todos, y siempre que hablaba lo hacía más como una orden que como una sugerencia – Además.. Yo ya no siento lo mismo..

Neji miro para donde miraba su prima y su rostro se volvió sombrío, por nada en el mundo podía dejar que su prima tuviese sentimientos por un ser como ese que prácticamente vivía en la oscuridad mientras que ella era la pura luz e inocencia.

\- Hinata-sama.. Espero que sus sentimientos no hayan cambiado de persona.. – Dijo con tono serio.

\- ¿Porque no Nii-san? – Pregunto confundida – Yo.. Solo dije que no siento lo mismo.. – Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- No es buena para mentir.. – Le recordó Neji, haciendo que ella empequeñece un poco más – Solo dígame que no tiene sentimientos por nadie dentro de esta sala.. – Pidió sin despegar la vista de su prima.

Hinata lo miro unos segundos y se mordió el labio, lo cierto es que no era buena mintiendo así que no tenía caso negarlo pero tampoco se lo quería decir a su primo cuando nadie más lo sabía, desvió su mirada unos segundos y sus blancos ojos se encontraron con los oscuros del sujeto que no la dejaba dormir. Neji vio aquello y se molestó aún más, ya no había dudas.

\- Dijiste que.. Que no era buena mintiendo Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata volviendo a ver a su primo – Es.. Es por eso que.. Que no .. No puedo decirlo.. – Dijo con un nuevo tono de rojo inventado en su rostro, a la vez que escondía su mirada.

\- No lo permitiré.. – Dijo serio Neji mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Pe.. Pero Nii-san.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata.

\- Pasaremos a la siguiente ronda! – Grito Lee llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Todos dejaron de hablar y volvieron a acercarse al vaso donde estaban de nuevo todos los palillos con los números para ver las nuevas parejas que se retarían a una competencia. Cada uno fue sacando su número y no se lo mostraron a nadie para que la sorpresa fuera mayor al momento de jugar.

\- Volvemos a empezar! – Animo a todos Lee, se había vuelto más un animador que un juez pero a nadie le molestaba y era mejor eso a tenerlo destruyendo todo por culpa del alcohol – Pasen los números uno!

Sin decir una palabra, un pelinegro con un peinado de piña se acercó a la mesa y un pelirrojo cruzado de brazos y completamente serio hizo lo mismo.

\- Que gran combate! – Dijo Lee – Sera Shikamaru versus Gaara!

Ambos se colocaron en su lugar y cuando Lee les dijo que empezaran, bebieron sus botellas rápidamente para saber quién ganaría. Esta vez, Shikamaru sorprendió a todos ganando ya que no quería dejar que su cuñado pensara en algún reto o arriesgarse a algo impredecible.

\- Ganadooooor.. Shikamaruuuu! – Grito Lee – Di el primer reto de esta nueva ronda..

\- Que sonría.. – Dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su lugar, despreocupadamente.

Gaara, esta vez no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal reto. Era algo simple pero él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Volviendo a su semblante inexpresivo, se paró en medio de todos para así cumplir con su reto. Dejo sus brazos a un costado y les regalo a todos una sonrisa que hizo que la mayoría de las mujeres se quedaran mudas por lo que veían. El pelirrojo se veía absolutamente hermoso y adorable con una sonrisa en su rostro. Temari no podía dejar de sonreír al verlo tan lindo a su hermanito y mientras una peliazul y una pelirosa se sorprendieron a si misma estando casi hipnotizadas por el Kasekage.

\- Que.. Que hermoso.. – Dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras no podía dejar de mirarlo.

\- Bas.. Bastante.. – Dijo Sakura del mismo modo que su amiga.

\- EY! – Se escuchó el grito de dos compañeros, un pelinegro y un rubio que alejaba a las dos kunoichis del Kasekage.

Gaara volvió a tomar su lugar pero internamente estaba algo movilizado no solo por lo que había hecho, sino por lo que decían esas kunoichis de la hoja.

\- Quizás.. Debería sonreír más seguido.. – Dijo por lo bajo Gaara.

\- Ni se te ocurra! – Gritaron de nuevo los dos ninjas molestos mientras aun alejaban a esas mujeres del ninja de la arena.

\- ¿Naruto? – Dijo confusa Sakura por la actitud del rubio.

\- ¿Uchiha-san? – Dijo Hinata sorprendida por el agarre del moreno pero al momento otra mano la sujeto con más fuerza, alejándola del vengador, volteo a ver quién era y le hablo sorprendida – ¿Nii-san?

\- Y a ti ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.. – Dijo molesto Neji al último Uchiha.

Ambos primos volvieron a su lugar sin prestar atención a la mirada de odio que le daba el pelinegro al primo molesto y celoso. Hinata por su parte no podía hacer nada así que simplemente se dejó guiar por su primo y espero el próximo reto.

\- Después de lo que vimos.. – Dijo Lee sorprendido – Seguiremos con los siguientes! Por favor pasen!

Un chico con una sonrisa algo perruna se sentó frente a la mesa para así ser el siguiente en competir contra un gordito bastante animado que recién terminaba de comer otra de sus bolsas de papas.

\- Chouji versus Kiba! Kiba versus Chouji! – Dijo Lee mientras los señalaba – Cuando estén listos.. – Ambos asintieron – ¿Listos?.. Ya!

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a beber rápidamente sus botellas de sake y al cabo de unos segundos un Kiba bastante efusivo se levantó animadamente por todo el alcohol en sangre que tenía.

\- Gane! – Grito alegremente Kiba.

\- Bien hecho Kiba-kun! – Lo animo Hinata a su compañero.

\- Chouji! ¡¿Cómo pudiste perder?! – Grito la rubia de cabellos largos a su regordete compañero pero este solo se encogió de hombros y abrió otra bolsa de papas.

\- Bueno Kiba.. – Dijo Lee – ¿Cuál es el reto?

\- Tienes que darme diez bolsas de papas! – Dijo Kiba señalándolo con el dedo mientras que sonreía mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Grito Chouji nervioso de tener que dale lo más preciado para él – Cualquier cosa menos eso.. – Pidió el pobre.

\- Nada de eso.. Solo quiero tus papas.. – Dijo Kiba sin borrar su sonrisa – Además, sé que tienes muchas más..

Chouji no dijo nada y empezó a darle las diez bolsas de papas, realmente sentía que una parte de su corazón se iba con ese delicioso bocadillo. Kiba vio triunfante todo su botín y ofreciéndole una bolsa a su amiga que lo animo y a su callado compañero y amigo, se dedicó a disfrutar de las papas que comería él solito.

\- Ey Kiba! – Se quejó Naruto – Convida un poco..

-Gana un desafío y pide tu propia comida.. – Le respondió Kiba mientras empezaba una nueva bolsa bajo la mirada de Naruto.

\- Pasemos a los siguientes! – Pidió Lee para que siguieran las competencias – Los números tres..

Todos se encontraban ya bastantes animados ya que no solo tomaban lo que les ponían al frente cuando competían sino que aparte también seguían bebiendo así que el ambiente era completamente festivo. Sin más, los siguientes retadores se adelantaron a sus lugares, dejando ver a una hermosa peliazul que estaba sonrojada por las miradas de todos y una hermosa pelirosa que quería ganar un reto sí o sí.

\- La primera batalla de kunoichis de la noche! – Animo Lee, a lo que todos gritaron animadamente – Sakura versus Hinata-sama! Cuando estén listas señoritas..

\- Solo comienza la cuenta regresiva Lee.. – Pidió Sakura segura de si misma.

\- Cuan.. Cuando quiera Lee-san.. – Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

\- Hina.. Espero que no te molestes cuando te gane.. – Le dijo la pelirosa mientras Lee animaba al público.

\- Claro que no Sakura-san.. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Si están todos listos.. – Dijo Lee gritando – Que comiencen!

Rápidamente ambas kunoichis tomaron sus botellas para así comenzar a beberlas y ver quien de las dos sería la primera en terminar. Para tristeza de la pelirosa, volvía a fallarle a su maestra y volvía a perder pero su único consuelo era que quien gano no era una persona vengativa ni mala así que se esperaba un reto simple y tranquilo.

\- Lo siento Sakura-san.. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa Hinata.

\- Nada de disculpas Hina-chan! – Grito Ino alegremente – Ponle un reto vergonzoso!

\- Cállate! – Grito molesta Sakura – Hina.. No le hagas caso.. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Pues.. Reto a Sakura-san a que.. Cante la canción de la Gallina Turuleca.. – Dijo Hinata riéndose, esa canción le era divertida y quería que alguien la cante.

A Sakura le empezó un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras que sonreía, si bien no era algo complicado de hacer, si era vergonzoso. Todos los demás comenzaron a reírse ante el próximo espectáculo que verían y sin más Sakura se paró en medio de todos para cantar. Se aclaró la garganta y soltando un suspiro empezó.

 _Yo conozco una vecina_ _  
_ _que ha comprado una gallina_ _  
_ _que parece una sardina enlatada._ __

 _Tiene las patas de alambre_ _  
_ _porque pasa mucha hambre_ _  
_ _y la pobre está todita desplumada._ __

 _Pone huevos en la sala_ _  
_ _y también en la cocina_ _  
_ _pero nunca los pone en el corral._ __

 _La Gallina! Turuleca!_ _  
_ _es un caso singular._ _  
_ _La Gallina! Turuleca!_ _  
_ _está loca de verdad._ _  
_

Para alegría de la peliazul todos comenzaron a ayudarla con el canto mientras aplaudían y saltaba, otros se abrazaban y subían sus vasos para demostrar lo borracho que ya se encontraban.

 __ _La Gallina Turuleca_ _  
_ _ha puesto un huevo, ha puesto dos, ha puesto tres._ _  
_ _La Gallina Turuleca_ _  
_ _ha puesto cuatro, ha puesto cinco, ha puesto seis._ _  
_ _La Gallina Turuleca_ _  
_ _ha puesto siete, ha puesto ocho, ha puesto nueve._ _  
_ _Donde está la gallinita,_ _  
_ _déjala a la pobrecita, déjala que ponga diez!_

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron por la canción tan divertida que habían cantado todos, o por lo menos la mayoría ya que los serios del grupo, por los cuales se había empezado ese juego, no se prendían para tan absurdo show.

Cuando la efusividad de la canción paso, a todos les dolía la pansa de tanto reírse pero aún quedaba más por ver, todavía quedaban retos por ver y gente por emborracharse más.

\- Los siguientes cantantes.. Digo participantes! – Pidió Lee.

Los próximos en pasar fueron dos de los más serios de todo el grupo, o por lo menos los que disfrutaban del silencio y de la tranquilidad. Ambos pelinegros se sentaron frente a las botellas y esperaron a que el joven de verde les diera inicio.

\- WOW! – Grito animado Lee – Uno de los más animados combates es el que veremos ahora! – Dijo haciendo reír a todos – Shino versus Sasuke! ¿Listos?.. Ya!

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a tomar sus bebidas esperando terminar primero pero para la sorpresa de muchos, el perteneciente al clan Aburame había perdido ante el Uchiha.

\- Ganadoooooor! Sasuke! – Grito Lee – Hora del reto..

Ambos se miraron y al Uchiha no se le ocurría nada ya que no tenía en nada contra el miembro del equipo de Kurenai-sensei, sobretodo con él o con la peliazul, contra el chico perro puede que sí pero eso lo arreglaría otro día.

\- Bueno.. Que se saque los lentes por lo que queda de la noche.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke mientras volvía a su lugar.

\- ¡¿Que?! – Grito Sakura molesta con su compañero – ¡¿A mí me elegiste un reto vergonzoso y a él solo eso?!

\- Tu empezaste.. – Dijo Sasuke sin más recordando cómo lo molesto antes.

\- Ya verás.. – Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Todos vieron como el Aburame se sacaba sus lentes y volvía a su lugar. Sus ojos eran hermosos pero nadie dijo nada ya que él volvió a alejarse junto con todos los "aburrido" del grupo. Nadie le dijo nada más y dejaron el asunto de sus ojos por el momento aunque una Ino quedo sorprendida al saber que tendría un chisme más que contar cuando todos se enteraran de su color.

\- ¿Los próximos serán..? – Dijo Lee esperando que los siguientes se asomaran.

\- Yo! – Gritaron animadamente dos kunoichis que se desafiaron con la mirada, sería la segunda vez que competerían entre ellas.

\- Esta vez te ganare.. – Dijo Tenten animada y segura de sí misma.

\- Ya lo veremos.. – Desafió la kunoichi de la arena.

\- Genial! Otra competencia de kunoichis! – Grito Lee.

\- ¿Que tienes con las kunoichis cejotas? – Pregunto Naruto acercándose al pelinegro de corte raro – Ninguna de dará ni la hora..

\- Se supone que soy el animador Naruto.. – Dijo lee con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No eras el juez? – Pregunto confundido el rubio pero el cejotas lo ignoro.

\- Cuando estén listas.. – Dijo mirando a las dos muchachas Lee – Comiencen!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a tomar rápidamente sus bebidas, haciendo que ese delicioso sake pasara por toda su garganta. Cuando la bebida se acabó, la primera en dejar su botella en la mesa fue la castaña que se sentía feliz de ganar un reto.

\- Demonios.. – Se quejó Temari, no había ganado ninguna y eso le molestaba.

\- Esta vez te gane Temari jajaj.. – Rio Tenten alegre por todo el alcohol en sangre.

\- Solo di el reto.. – Dijo molesta Temari.

\- Si así lo quieres.. – Respondió con malicia Tenten – Tu reto es decirle a Kankuro Nii-chan con voz tierna de hermana pequeña.

\- Pero si soy mayor que él! – Grito molesta Temari de que le hicieran hablar de nuevo de esa forma.

\- Eso no importa.. – Dijo Tenten para ver como Kankuro se posaba a su lado y chocaba los cinco para luego cruzarse de brazos.

\- Los odio.. – Dijo apretando los dientes y los puño Temari – Mas a ti, que sé que fue tu maldita idea! – Dijo señalando a su hermano.

\- Así no es como le hablaría a su hermano mayor una tierna pequeñita Temari.. – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Kankuro.

\- Me las pagaras.. – Dijo sin más Temari para luego suspirar y pararse frente a su hermano y decirle lo que diría – Nii.. Chan.. – Dijo despacio y aunque su hermano la escucho, sabía que los demás no.

\- Creo que los del fondo no te escucharon.. – Dijo Kankuro, llevando una mano a su oreja.

\- Nii-chan.. – Dijo tiernamente Temari para luego sentirse una estúpida.

Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo por ver de manera tierna a la rubia ruda de la arena. Kankuro era el más divertido de todos pero esta vez la rubia se cansó y golpeo en la cabeza a su hermano.

\- Ey! – Se quejó Kankuro del golpe – No vez que es mi turno ahora..

\- Entonces competirás contra mí! – Grito animado Naruto ya que él también era el próximo.

\- Que siga el siguiente combate! – Dijo Lee gritando felizmente – Naruto versus Kankuro! Todo un combate!

\- Bien Naruto.. Espero que estés listo.. – Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba el golpe de su hermana.

\- ¿Con ese golpe podrás hacer algo? – Pregunto zorrunamente.

\- ¿Esto? – Pregunto señalando al golpe – Temari me entreno toda la vida jijiji..

\- Comiencen! – Grito Lee volviéndolos a la realidad del duelo.

Rápidamente tomaron sus botellas ya que no estaban preparados para comenzar pero Lee no lo había notado e igual dio inicio al combate. Ambos bebieron rápidamente ese delicioso sake que ya ni sentían sus efectos debido a lo tomado anteriormente.

Naruto se sentía animado cuando dejo su botella en la mesa, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio al titiritero esperando a que terminara.

\- ¿Pero.. Que? – Lo miro confundido Naruto.

\- Perdiste Naruto jijiji – Se rio Kankuro al ver su rostro.

\- Supongo que ya saben quién es el bebedor de la familia.. – Dijo con un bufido la hermana de la arena a sus amigas, las cuales rieron ante el comentario, considerando que ella y Gaara habían perdido y Kankuro no.

\- Naruto ahora viene el reto.. – Dijo Kankuro pero de tanto alcohol su pansa comenzó a gruñirle, aunque eso no le molesto ya que le dio una idea de su reto – Deberás comprarme hamburguesas de carne con toda tu paga de la última misión..

\- ¡¿Toda la paga?! – Pregunto temeroso y a los gritos – Pero si fue una misión de clase C!

\- ¿Una misión Chunin? – Pregunto arqueando la ceja Kankuro – Eso no es mucho..

\- Pero me quedare sin ramen! – Grito molesto Naruto.

\- Bueno.. Debiste ganar entonces.. – Dijo con soberbia a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Bien.. – Dijo molesto Naruto mientras sacaba su monedero de sapito para comprarle las hamburguesas – Ojala te atragantes..

Kankuro lo escucho y comenzó a reírse ante la actitud tan infantil del rubio pero él estaba feliz, había conseguido mucho esa noche y ya se había convertido en la mejor de su vida.

Luego de que el titiritero volvió con su comida, a Kiba se le hizo agua la boca pero aun así no le convido nada así que siguió tomando para ahogar penas y no pensar en toda esa comida, ahora se arrepentía de solo haber pedido papas cuando podía haber pedido algo así.

\- Sigamos con el ultimo desafío de la noche! – Aviso Lee y todos voltearon a ver a los que faltaban – Ino versus Neji!

Ambos se posicionaron ante las botellas que quedaban y se prepararon para competir entre ellos. Incluso no dijeron nada entre ellos pero la rubia de cabello largo sabía lo que iba a hacer y estaba segura de que ganaría.

\- En sus marcas.. ¿Listos?.. – Dijo Lee.

\- ¿Esa no es Hina-chan besándose con Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto con inocencia cuando sabía que Lee diría "Ya".

\- Ya! – Grito Lee pero solo fue escuchado por la rubia.

Neji giro todo el cuerpo para ver a su prima sin prestar atención que la competencia había empezado, busco a su prima rápidamente que lo estaba animando y que el Uchiha no estaba cerca, volvió la vista a la mesa y supo que había sido engañado, rápidamente trato de terminar su bebida pero la Yamanaka le había ganado.

\- Hiciste trampa.. – Dijo Neji serio y molesto.

\- Y tu caíste como un novato.. GE-NIO.. – Dijo con burla la rubia haciendo que el castaño tuviera un tic en el ojo.

\- Solo di el reto.. – Dijo Neji evitándola.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo mirándolo bien al castaño – Come un ají picante que trajeron hace poco a la aldea..

Neji trago saliva disimuladamente ya que no era muy tolerante al picante pero no podía decir ni hacer nada, él era un genio, uno de los primeros Jounin del grupo y no podía darse el lujo de pasar vergüenza frente a todos.

\- Bien.. Tráelo.. – Dijo sin más Neji.

Sin decir nada más, la rubia le pidió al dueño del bar uno de esos ají que sabía que picarían muchísimo y se divertiría con la cara que pondría el Hyuga orgulloso.

\- Aquí tienes.. – Dijo poniendo el ají en su plato – Buen provecho GE-NIO..

Neji llevo el ají a su boca y comenzó a masticarlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin dejar su rostro serio, pero luego de un par de masticadas, su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo y todos se sorprendieron a la vez que estaban ansiosos por saber que iba a hacer. Cuando ya no lo resistió mas, pensó que lo mejor sería tragarlo y eso fue lo que hizo, solo para empeorar la cosa. Comenzó a toser y a desfigurar su rostro que seguía completamente rojo y no daba más por el picante. Todos comenzaron a reír pero solo una voz angustiada logro divisar que se acercaba a él rápidamente.

\- Nii-san! – Grito angustiada Hinata que se había ido a buscar algo sabiendo lo que pasaría, el castaño trato de no demostrar sufrimiento en su rostro pero le era imposible – Tranquilo.. Toma.. – Dijo mientras le daba un vaso con leche fría – Esto te calmara..

Neji bebió rápidamente todo aquello y empezó a sentir que su garganta se aliviaba rápidamente. Cuando su rostro volvió a la normalidad volvió a mirar a su prima de manera agradecida.

\- Gracias Hinata-sama.. – Dijo a duras penas Neji pero su prima solo se limitó a sonreírle.

\- ¿Hina-chan que le diste? – Pregunto Naruto cuando dejo de reírse.

\- La leche es buena para pasar el picante Naruto-kun.. – Dijo Hinata sonriendo, el alcohol parecía que había hecho que dejara el tartamudeo de lado.

\- ¿No es mejor el agua? – Pregunto curioso pero la peliazul negó con la cabeza.

\- No.. Si tomas agua solo desparramaras más el picante y será peor.. – Dijo Hinata mientras ayudaba a volver a su lugar a su primo – Vamos Nii-san..

Ambos Hyugas se alejaron pero el genio pudo ver como el Uchiha se reía de él, en venganza de eso, abrazo más a su prima que lo ayudaba y cuando noto como su risa se iba por el caño, para volver a mirarlo con odio, sonrió ahora él orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Todos siguieron riendo y hablando hasta que el juez y animador del grupo, volvió a hablarles.

\- Bien.. Como última ronda.. Que pasen los que ganaron dos veces para ver quién será el gran ganador de la noche! – Pidió animadamente Lee.

Los que ganaron se acercaron, mostrando a una Ino que sonreía alegremente, una Hinata que aunque estaba alegre, también estaba algo preocupada por su primo; un Uchiha que estaba molesto al ver que ahora la Hyuga, solo tenía ojos para su primo y un titiritero que solo se limitó a ver a sus posibles competidores.

\- ¿No falta Kiba? – Pregunto Lee buscándolo ya que él también había ganado dos veces.

\- Kiba-kun se deprimió por no comer las hamburguesas de Kankuro-san y bebió hasta caer dormido.. – Dijo Hinata señalando a su compañero tirado en el suelo.

\- Mejor así.. – Dijo Kankuro – Así seremos pares..

\- En ese caso no se diga más y saquen un numero para ver con quien les toca.. – Dijo Lee.

Los cuatros sacaron sus palillos y ambos se miraron por saber que sucedería.

\- Pasen los primeros! – Pidió Lee y todos rodearon a los que quedaban para ver quién sería el ganador.

Ino y Sasuke se acercaron a la mesa con sus botellas en frente, listos para competir entre ellos. Todos comenzaron a animarlos, más una pelirosa que quería la peor venganza para su compañero y sabía que podía a través de su amiga.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Ino intento hacer lo mismo que hizo con el otro orgulloso ya que podía ser divertido, solo debía pensar que decirle ya que el beso no se lo creería.

\- Bueno.. Esto sería una semi final.. – Dijo Lee – Así que.. En sus marcas.. ¿Listos?..

\- Wow.. Creo que a Hina le hace calor porque se está sacando la ropa.. – Dijo con picardía Ino cuando supo que venía el "YA" de Lee.

\- Ya! – Dijo Lee.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Hinata, no solo porque quería verla de esa forma sino que para matar a cualquiera que la mirara, pero al verla entendió que cayó en la trampa de la rubia como un novato de academia. Rápidamente comenzó a tomar su bebida y tenía que ser rápido ya que la rubia iba por la mitad. Lamentablemente no logro ganarle ya que la rubia chismosa había dejado su botella primera en la mesa.

\- Hiciste trampa.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke.

\- Mmmm.. Creo haber escuchado lo mismo hace poco.. – Dijo con burla la rubia – De todas formas es tu culpa.. PER-VER-TI-DO..

Sasuke se molestó y apenas se sonrojo ya que en cierta forma había sido de esa forma.

\- Ino-cerda dale el peor castigo a Sasuke-kun! – Grito Sakura a todo pulmón, mientras Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Tu cállate frentona! – Respondió Ino.

\- Bueno Ino.. Di el reto de la semi final! – Pidió Lee.

\- Sasuke-kun.. Tendrás que.. – Dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios mientras pensaba – Tendrás que decir las características de la chica que te gusta.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el reto que iba a tener que hacer y solo podía esperar que con todo el alcohol que cada uno tenía en la sangre, se olvidaran de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- Bien.. – Dijo molesto – Ella.. Es.. Un ser bastante bueno, puro, inocente y amable.. Su largo cabello siempre resplandece incluso con la poca luz de las noches y su sonrisa es lo más bello que cualquiera pudo haber visto ante en su vida..

Ino y Sakura se sorprendieron por todo lo que había dicho Sasuke, lo verdad es que no esperaban que dijera todo aquello pero seguramente era el alcohol el que hablaba por él. Por otro, las mujeres rudas del grupo solo se sorprendieron ante tal descripción que aunque no dijo características obvias era seguro de quien hablaba. También se encontraba un pelinegro que ahora estaba sin sus lentes, que lo miraba furioso, a la vez que a su lado, un castaño de ojos blancos pensaba en las mil maneras de matarlo. El resto solo trataba de pensar quien seria.

\- Oye teme.. ¿De quién hablas? – Pregunto Naruto confundido no solo por el alcohol sino en general.

\- Yo te mato Uchiha! – Grito molesto Neji parándose pero fue interrumpido por su prima que entraba al bar de nuevo.

\- ¿Nii-san que sucede aquí? – Pregunto al ver como todos estaban raros y sus amigas la miraban extrañada.

\- Hinata! – Gritaron el par de amigas de la infancia.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – Pregunto Sakura algo molesta.

\- Pue.. Lleve a Kiba-kun con Akamaru para que lo llevara a su casa ya que estaba muy cansado.. – Dijo como si nada la peliazul y volteo a ver a todos – ¿Me perdí de algo?

\- Nada! – Grito Neji molesto.

\- Sasuke-kun porque no.. – Quiso decir Ino pero el pelinegro la miro de manera fría y tétrica que decidió que lo mejor era no decir más nada sobre el tema – Bien.. Te salvaste de una.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares, claro que el Uchiha podía sentir dos miradas de odio sobre su ser, una la reconocía y la otra le sorprendió.

\- ¿Y tu porque me miras así? – Pregunto Sasuke al Aburame.

\- Hinata es mi amiga.. Mi compañera.. Es entendible que te mire de esta forma luego de lo que dijiste.. – Dijo sin más Shino.

El pelinegro solo gruño por lo bajo, suficiente tenía ya con el Inuzuka y el primo molesto como para sumar a alguien más a la lista.

\- Vamos con la otra semi final para así llegar a la gran final! – Grito Lee ansioso por saber que pasaría – Es el turno de Hinata-sama versus Kankuro..

Ambos competidores, se posicionaron para empezar el penúltimo combate de la noche. Kankuro estaba fresco como una lechuga ya que era normal en él, tomar tanto así que no era la gran cosa., en cambio Hinata estaba por demás alegre y se notaba que no iba a poder tomar rápido su botella.

\- Bueno.. Cuando todo esté listo comenzamos.. – Dijo Lee mirándolos.

\- Por mi todo bien.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Kankuro.

\- Igual por mi Lee-san.. – Dijo amablemente Hinata.

\- Entonces.. – Dijo tomando aire Lee – Comiencen!

Ambos comenzado a beber sus botellas de sake, esperando terminar rápidamente para así ganar, pero como predijo Kankuro, él estaba mejor que Hinata ya que demoraba un poco en terminarlo. El titiritero dejo su botella vacía en la mesa y vio como la peliazul recién terminaba con mucho esfuerzo su botella. Apenas se paró para festejar, una pelirosa se colgó de su hombro para pedirle un favor ya que la venganza anterior no había sido del todo efectiva porque la peliazul no estaba. Kankuro que no tenía un reto pensado y le caía muy bien la chica, pensó que no tenía problema en pedirle algo así.

\- Kankuro-san.. ¿Cuál es el reto? – Pregunto con dulzura Hinata.

\- Bueno Hina-chan.. – Dijo sonriendo Kankuro mientras veía a la pelirosa que también sonría con malicia – Tendrás que.. Hablarle al Uchiha y con tu voz de siempre tendrás que decirle "Hare lo que usted quiera Uchiha-sama.."

La peliazul abrió sus hermosos ojos violáceos ante el sorpresivo reto que le toco y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante lo que estaba por hacer pero no fue la única ya que el Uchiha no sabía qué hacer, la verdad que el reto no le era tan malo pero no podía mostrarse alegre por lo que pasaría. Por otro lado, un castaño puso el grito en el cielo al saber lo que su prima estaba por hacer.

\- ¡¿Como le pides algo como eso a Hinata-sama?! – Grito molesto Neji que echaba fuego por la boca y nada tenía que ver el ají que comió antes.

\- Vamos Neji.. No puedes decir nada.. – Dijo Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros – De todas maneras es su reto..

\- Hinata-sama no tiene que hacer.. Lo.. – Dijo Neji pero su frase fue perdiendo fuerza cuando vio a su prima frente al Uchiha.

Hinata estaba completamente roja frente al Uchiha y no sabía cómo hacer para que su corazón no latiera tan fuerte y que el pelinegro lo notara. Se mordió el labio inferior sacando valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir frente a todos. Sasuke la miro y verla desde su altura, que era unos buenos centímetros por arriba de los de ella, se veía completamente adorable, con las mejillas sonrojadas y cerrando los ojos como si así se hiciera invisible.

La peliazul suspiro y llevando sus manos al pecho para calmar el latido de su corazón, soltó lo que tenía que decir por el reto.

\- Ha.. Hare.. Lo que usted.. Qui.. Quiera Uchiha-sama.. – Dijo tartamudeando más de lo normal Hinata, para luego abrir sus ojos y verlo.

Sasuke trago saliva con dificultad por la sorpresa que le provoco la forma en la que lo dijo, además de que la frase era bastante sugerente y su mente se estaba yendo a cualquier lado prohibido para todo público. Aun así se permitió disfrutar de la vista de inocencia que daba la peliazul al decir todo eso. Una simple frase lo había alegrado no solo la noche sino la vida, ya que sabía que su sonrojo no era por el reto en si sino que él tenía mucho que ver con aquello. Con arrogancia acorto la distancia que había entre ellos antes de que alguno se interpusiera.

\- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices Hyuga.. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina el Uchiha, haciendo que la peliazul temblara dulcemente ante su vista.

\- Ya cumplió con el reto Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji alejando a su prima del pelinegro.

Hinata se vio arrastrada por su primo pero decidió seguirlo ya que estaba bastante sorprendida por las palabras del Uchiha. Antes de alejarse más volvió a mirarlo y al encontrarse sus miradas, ella le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el Uchiha también sonriera.

\- Eso sí que fue raro.. – Dijo Naruto – Ey Sakura-chan.. ¿Porque no me dices Naruto-sama? – Pregunto con inocencia.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos y apretó los puños para luego voltear ante el rubio y golpearlo pero se detuvo, lo cierto es que nunca le iba a decir algo como eso y menos del modo en que a Hinata le salía. Suspirando le hablo como para él y así dejar el tema de lado.

\- Porque no es un reto que este dirigido hacia mí.. – Dijo Sakura algo sonrojada mientras volvía a prestar atención a la competencia.

\- Ahora comenzamos con el último de los combates! – Animo Lee luego de ese reto que dejo a todos raros, las mujeres con una sonrisa boba y los hombres con cara de no entender nada – Ino y Kankuro pasen!

Los nombrados fueron hasta la mesa para ser el último reto que tendrían en la larga noche en la que se encontraban. Todos animaban a ambos competidores, las mujeres gritaban por Ino ya que querían que una kunoichi ganara, y los hombres gritaban por Kankuro solo por hacer la contra a las mujeres.

\- Conmigo no tendrás ningún truquito.. – Dijo Kankuro sabiendo lo que había hecho con los otros dos.

\- No lo necesito.. – Dijo Ino segura de sí misma o por lo menos eso quiso mostrar ya que el titiritero estaba en perfectas condiciones a comparación de los demás, incluso ella.

\- Entonces con todos ustedes! – Vitoreo Lee – El ultimo combate de la noche! En sus marcas.. ¿Listos?.. Ya!

Ambos jóvenes tomaron velozmente sus botellas para ser el ganador. Los ánimos seguían subiendo y todos festejaron cuando el ganador dejo su botella vacía sobre la mesa.

\- Y con ustedes! El ganador de la de la noche.. Kankuro! – Grito animadamente Lee señalándolo.

Todos rieron ante el ganador y algo les decía a todos que ese resultado era el único esperado de toda la noche. Nadie podía ganar al ninja de la arena que bebía como agua el alcohol.

\- Di el ultimo reto Kankuro! – Grito animadamente Naruto.

\- Que penita Ino-cerda.. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno.. Por lo menos yo gane algo frente de marquesina – Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia y comenzó a reír cuando la pelirosa se volteo para no verla.

\- Recuerda que aún falta el reto.. Así que yo no me reiría tanto.. – Dijo Kankuro mientras mostraba todos sus dientes en una inmensa sonrisa.

\- Solo dilo.. – Dijo Ino.

\- Pues.. Tendrás que.. – Dijo Kankuro mientras usaba sus dedos para contar – Despeinar.. Tirarte agua en la cara para que se corra tu maquillaje y.. – Dijo mientras la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo – Y gritar a todo pulmón que eres fea..

\- ¡¿Que?! – Grito la rubia de cabello largo.

Todos se sorprendieron por el reto y no pudieron evitar reírse ante la cara de Ino que era un verdadero poema. Nadie podía creer que tuviera que hacer algo así pero un pelinegro y un castaño que entre ellos no se podían ver, y menos esa noche, sonrieron de lado ante el reto de la Yamanaka ya que les parecía una venganza perfecta por lo que les había hecho.

\- Solo hazlo! – Gritaron los demás.

Sin poder hacer mucho más y con todo el dolor del mundo, despeino su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, se tiró agua en toda la cara y podía sentir como su maquillaje se le corría completamente. Apretando los puños con fuerza, y dándole una mirada de odio al titiritero, el cual solo se rio con más fuerza por la cara que tenía, junto aire en sus pulmones para gritar lo que tenía que gritar.

\- SOY FEA! – Grito enojada Ino, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Luego de todos los retos que tuvieron que pasar, vivir, decir y hacer, volvieron a la mesa para así terminar la comida que quedaba a la vez y hacían el ultimo brindis de la noche, chocando sus vasos con mucha dificultad por todo alcohol que los hacia ver borroso a todo lo que tenían frente.

Cuando todo termino, tanto la comida y todo el alcohol del local, todos comenzaron a dejar el lugar del pobre dueño que estaba completamente agradecido no solo por la noche divertida que había tenido con solo verlos sino por las propinas que le habían dejado.

\- Oye Sakura-chan.. – Llamo Naruto a su compañera que se despedía de su amiga que quería llegar rápido a su casa por las pintas que tenía – Deja que te acompañe a tu casa.. – Dijo algo ruborizado.

La pelirosa lo miro extrañada pero luego le sonrió para contestarle alegremente.

\- Claro Naruto.. Vamos.. – Dijo mientras ambos caminaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En otro lado..

\- Ey bebe llorón.. – Llamo Temari a su novio – ¿Dónde vas?

\- A mi casa.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro con un bostezo – ¿No deberías estar con tu "Nii-chan"?

\- Idiota! – Dijo la rubia mientras se daba vuelta para ignorarlo pero el pelinegro evito que se alejara, se volteo a verlo ya que le sorprendía aquello.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba su mano de manera más tierna para guiarla, la rubia solo sonrió y siguió a su novio.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo Kankuro viendo a su hermana irse con su novio – ¿Que dices si vamos a seguir tomando en otro bar que tenga más alcohol? – Propuso a su hermano.

\- No.. Iré al hospedaje.. – Dijo sin más el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de su hermano.

\- ¿Ehh? – Lo miro con aburrimiento Kankuro para luego ver a otro de los ninjas con los que compartió la noche – ¿Y tú que dices Shino..? Estoy acostumbrado a la compañía de un ser completamente serio.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Shino se volteo a verlo mientras arqueaba una ceja, no le parecía una mala idea y de ultima, al otro día no tenía misión a la cual salir.

\- ¿Pero el reto de permanecer sin los lentes solo se aplicaba en este lugar cierto? – Se quiso asegurar el pelinegro.

\- Obvio.. Lo que tú quieras.. – Dijo Kankuro mientras ambos caminaban a otro bar de Konoha.

Los primos Hyugas salieron del bar para irse hasta la mansión, mientras que Neji se aseguraba de que su prima no tropezara ya que el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en su ser pero aun así no borraba su tierna sonrisa. Tristemente, el grito de su compañera de equipo, lo sorprendió ya que empezaba a sentir ruidos dentro del local.

\- Neji! – Grito Tenten – Lee bebió un poco pensando que era jugo su bebida!

\- Hinata-sama espéreme aquí.. – Pidió Neji mientras corría al local para tranquilizar a su compañero.

Hinata empezó a hamacarse con sus pies, yendo de adelante hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en los talones y luego en las puntas. Tarareaba una canción que ni siquiera recordaba saber y espero paciente a que su primo llegara pero el llamado de alguien hizo que volteara a ver de dónde provenía, encontrándose con el Uchiha de frente.

\- U.. Uchiha-san.. – Dijo nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro.

\- Necesito que cierres los ojos.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la chica que lo miro sin saber a lo que se refería así que decidió aclarárselo – Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera..

La peliazul se ruborizo ante lo que dijo el muchacho pero aun así le hizo caso, sabía que solo fue un reto pero tampoco era algo malo cerrar los ojos, dudaba que le fuera a hacer daño.

Cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente y fue peor cuando sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Al principio se sorprendió, pero aun con los ojos cerrados decidió corresponder el beso que le estaba dando el Uchiha. Sasuke al ver como respondía la kunoichi, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos para pegar más sus cuerpos, mientras que profundizaba el beso, lamiendo apenas sus labios para pedir permiso para entrar.

Hinata cuando sintió eso, instintivamente abrió la boca y el beso empezó a ser más demandante y pasional, tanto que llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro para no caerse por cómo le temblaban las piernas.

Cuando el aire empezó a escasear, se separaron apenas dejando que sus frentes estuvieran juntas. El beso había sido el más dulce que habían dado a pesar del alcohol que se sentía en ambos. Sasuke iba a decir algo pero empezó a sentir que pronto saldría el primo molesto.

\- Cerca del bosque hay un lago.. – Dijo Sasuke sin más conociendo que ese lugar lo conocía la peliazul, a la vez que era su favorito en toda Konoha – Te veré ahí en la tarde..

Luego de decir aquello, comenzó a alejarse del lugar para irse hasta su casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se le iba a ir por nada de lo que pudiese pasar. Hinata, lo vio alejarse y sin querer, llevo una mano a sus labios y los toco. Aun sentía los labios del Uchiha sobre los de ella y no podía dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Nos vamos Hinata-sama? – Pregunto Neji viendo a su prima que estaba extraña a como la había dejado antes.

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto mirando a su primo que no sabía que había vuelto.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Neji viendo a donde antes estaba mirando su prima, sin ver a nadie.

\- Na.. Nada Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

Neji le iba a decir que no sabía mentir, como siempre, pero sus compañeros lo interrumpieron. Vio como salía del local una Tenten que cargaba a un inconsciente y amarrado Lee que se había calmado.

\- Yo me encargo de él Neji.. – Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa – Nos vemos luego.. Adiós Hina-chan! – Se despidió con la mano de ambos mientras se iba a la casa de la bestia verde de Konoha y dejarlo ahí para que descanse.

\- ¿Vamos Nii-san? – Dijo Hinata con inocencia.

\- Claro.. – Respondió Neji mientras se aseguraba de que su prima llegara bien a la mansión.

Para suerte de todos, llegaron en condiciones a sus hogares, aunque ninguno se pudo levantar y rogaban porque la Hokage no los necesitara para nada ya que no podían moverse por la resaca que llevaban encima.

Esa mañana, una rubia de dos coletas, bastante voluptuosa, se paseaba por las calles de su aldea, esperando poder tomar algo de sake antes de iniciar su jornada de trabajo y claro, antes de que su asistente la encontrara. Entro a uno de los bares que tenía su adorado sake y vio a un hombre animado arreglando una mesa. No le presto demasiada atención y espero a que la viera.

\- Oh.. Disculpe Hokage-sama.. – Dijo el dueño de la tienda – La noche fue bastante movida y divertida.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Puedo verlo.. – Dijo Tsunade mientras señalaba la mesa que estuvo arreglando – En fin.. Dame un poco de ese nuevo sake.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pues.. Me temo decirle que no me queda nada.. – Dijo con pena el dueño del lugar – Anoche hubo una competencia entre..

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Grito Tsunade interrumpiéndolo y cayendo de espalda, mareada por lo que le acababan de decir.

\- Esa pregunta la repitieron mucho anoche.. – Dijo con una sonrisa el dueño, mientras buscaba el teléfono de la asistente de la Hokage para que la buscara.

 **_Fin_**

 **Hola! Cómo están?.. Bueno no sé que decir sobre este fanfic XD La verdad es que surgió porque mi cerebro no da más de estudiar ya que rindo un examen en unos días ii.. ii eso no le debe importar a nadie.. En fin.. Solo quería despejarme y salió esto XD**

 **Algo divertido que decir de esto, es que el sorteo de las parejas que competirían, fue un sorteo de verdad.. Escribí los nombres en un papel ii fui sacando las parejas. Fue bastante divertido pensar en un reto para cada uno.. Bueno espero que les guste, es más de humor que de romance pero no podía evitar dejar juntos a Hinata ii Sasuke ya que amo este shippeo! Perdón si alguien solo quería reírse.. Por eso es humor ii romance, ii no romance con humor..**

 **Bueno dejo de poner más palabras al fanfic pero antes una cosa, díganme si les gusta como escribo sobre estos personajes ya que tengo varias historias pero como no termine de leerlo o siquiera ver el anime, no sé si estaré bien o errada.. Si gusta me animo a subir las historias que tengo que ya no serian one-shot..**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.**

 **Sin más, gracias de corazón por leerme! Bezotes a los que me lean..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
